


Dirty Laundry

by unsentpromises



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Hook-Up, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Reference to past underage non-explicit sex, Reference to past unhealthy relationship - Tiberius Stone, Sex Worker Steve, Sex for Money, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsentpromises/pseuds/unsentpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being declared one of the most eligible bachelors, again, Tony Stark finds himself being pressured by SI shareholders to becomes some kind of celebrity romance darling for the publicity. Only Tony has never been the type to have much romance in his life. </p>
<p>Somehow Tony finds himself saddled with Steve Rogers a man who is in the business of love to the highest bidder. </p>
<p>That it turns into a mess should surprise no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandnewfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/gifts).



> Saw the prompt on tumblr from brandnewfashion and it seemed fun, so here's to hoping I do it some justice.

Staring at the article Rhodey can feel himself frown. The headline in bold is declaring Tony Stark the most eligible bachelor again, for the third time in five years now. This is the kind of publicity he could wish his friend didn't draw with his very clear lack of interest in any lasting relationships. And while most might assume that meant Tony was some kind of womanizing player, it was just the opposite. Frankly he was less and less convinced about Tony's adamant claims he was not in fact asexual or aromatic the longer he edged away from any kind of intimate relationship. 

After fifteen years of friendship he was worried, to be honest. Tony had not been the most out going at MIT and had spent the majority of his time cooped up working on his projects. Any free time had been spent sleeping or with Rhodey himself. Reserved and guarded it had taken Rhodey their entire first year to get Tony to open up to him at all. Once he'd learned about his best friend's home life it had explained a few particular idiosyncrasies. 

It wasn't as if they had never tried to get Tony someone special to spend his time with. Each attempt had been met with a resounding failure, at least concerning Tony. First had been Janet Van Dyne who Tony just happened to know through pleasant association for years. Yet after a month of trying to get Tony to date Jan he had instead introduced her to Hank Pym, the pair were still decidedly besotted with one another today. Not to be swayed by one failure next had been Sue Storm. Like before Tony had somehow found Sue her match in Reed, not that anyone had understood that one. Then there had been Pepper, the one who had come closest. A mutual attraction had been there up until Tony had been just a little too much. So for a third time Tony had steered his not-partner in the right direction. Happy was good for Pepper and Pepper had been good for Happy. Trying to break the trend the forth had been Thor, big, loud, and fun, who Tony had liked. For just a little while it seemed the two were a good fit until Tony had turned around to introduce Thor to Jane Foster. The last, most recent attempt had come around in a way Rhodey had never expected though. And it had given Rhodey was position to better understand why Tony had kept turning his prospective beaus away. 

Carol had actually been Pepper's idea entirely. She had been smart, a little goofy, and gorgeous - a nice trifecta to appeal to Tony's tastes. And Tony and Carol had gotten along quite well trading comeback for comeback. But like the others Carol had been just a friend to Tony and Tony had been his meddling, well-meaning self when he'd turned her toward Rhodey. 

It had been eye opening for Rhodey to have that talk with Tony after the fact. Being setup for a date with Carol had left him on unsteady ground - part surprisingly intense attraction and part frustration to see another attempt to give Tony some kind of companionship fail. When Tony had asked if Rhodey could deny that he was interested in Carol he hadn't been able to. He had enjoyed his time with Carol and had dragged it out to last as long as possible even if he couldn't say he wanted anything serious in that moment. Tony had explained he was friends with them both and he wanted them both happy, so it had only made sense to push them at one another when they looked at one another with that kind of endearing smitten quality. 

Tony had wanted them all as happy as they had wanted Tony to be. Rhodey couldn't argue that one without being a complete hypocrite. 

His phone drew him out of his brooding. The display showed Pepper's name and he picked up without hesitation.

"Hey Pepper."

"Rhodey have you seen it?" And she sounded just as disappointed as Rhodey felt.

"Yeah." He got himself more coffee, not sure if he was near awake enough for this conversation with another person just yet. "This is a little ridiculous. Guessing you read the whole thing, right?"

"Of course. I sent a notice to legal as well to see if it doesn't meet any actual standard of libel to discourage that kind of speculation from picking up again. We don't need that." Pepper sounded like her version of a protective mother bear, calm before a storm.

It had happened a few times when the tabloids had found what they considered adequate fodder to start the wild stories of Tony Stark's romantic life. Last time it had gotten to the point Pepper had sent the entire team of ten overpaid lawyers onto the trashy little printer to stop the entire affair. Tony had hated every minute of it. When he'd locked himself in his personal lab, revoking all other access codes (even the master code which should not have been possible). Enough had been enough. Tony had been in there a week before the lawyers had been sent for the kill. It had been another two days before Tony had emerged, looking miserable and exhausted. 

But even that hadn't been the full stop end to it as it should have. Tony had gotten himself a target painted on him which meant that he was dealing with a new level of attention from admirers and prospective partners he did not appreciate. Without a bodyguard at the time, Happy had been officially moved to Stark Industries security by then, it had gotten a touch dicey when a stalker had turned up. The letters and calls had been bad, obviously from someone unwell. It lasted for weeks and Tony had used his true method of coping - outright denial of the situation - before it literally came to blows.

None of them wanted to think what would have happened if Clint hadn't been there. 

The woman had slid into Tony's car with him and pulled a gun on him. Tony had known guns and had had a few pointed at him over the years but his heart was too sympathetic to hurt a woman who was sobbing while asking him what she'd done wrong. Even with the gun pointed, shaking between them. 

Clint had saved Tony. A knock on the window and a little begging for some spare change. Then a broken window and a trip to the ER later Pepper had offered Clint Barton a full-time job as Tony's bodyguard. Clint hadn't been badly hurt but Tony had still shown up to check on the guy and to thank him. Somehow they had made friends. But it was a good fit so they did not look a gift horse in the mouth. Tony had protection that even he couldn't regularly ditch with his tricks.

"Might just make it worse."

"I don't want it getting to what it's been before. I don't want Tony dealing with that again. Or us dealing with it either." Pepper usually couldn't outright say it even to this day how that woman had nearly killed Tony on them. Rhodey could understand his chest always felt tight just to think of it, a feeling that he always knew as something being too close to a bad, bad thing.

"Clint is there this time." 

There was a pause before she answered, a soft puff of breath that was a sigh. "You're right."

But there was a following longer stretch of silence. 

Pepper by nature had to be patient, as they all did dealing with Tony on many occasions, but she seldom was silent like this. She was social and talkative by nature. She also had more than enough need to vent with all the responsibilities on her plate as the CEO of Stark Industries, even if she loved her job. So Rhodey was well accustomed to her talking his ear off when she called in need of a friend to listen. Silence was never a good sign.

"Pepper what's going on?" Rhodey set his mug down able to already feel his mouth forming into a grim-line.

"I think...we might have a new problem this time around." Hesitation and anxiety in the words. There were certain downfalls to knowing people so well you didn't need to see them to know when things were off.

"Is Tony alright? Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay. And Tony is too." Pepper tried to soothe his worries but she only raised his hackles instead. "It's the board this time around."

SI's shareholders were not exactly the understanding, patient types. They were sharks and when they smelled blood they were quick to go to the feeding grounds for each and every prospective meal. Rhodey had heard more than his share of stories about the trouble they cause for everyone - Pepper, Tony, and all of SI as a whole. 

"It's too early to beat around the bush Pep." Still Rhodey took a long swallow of his coffee like it would make the difference that he needed it to. 

Another beat of silence only made his tension raise further.

"They've started asking about Tony's personal life on a level they don't normally. During the last incident they were annoyed at the bad PR but now they're wondering why we can't make it good PR this time around. Tony being in a stable relationship, happy - like that's a selling point for the company." And she sounds frustrated about it. "They're going to call a meeting to talk to Tony himself about it and I'm trying to stop it from happening but I don't think I can Rhodey."

She sounded so miserable about it, and Rhodey understands. She hated not being able to shield Tony from things like this, that he wasn't even at fault for. Pepper didn't spare him when Tony made his own messes, but when it's these circumstances she'd do everything she could.

"How bad does it look?"

"They make everything bad."

It is days like this Rhodey wishes Tony could have been someone else, for Tony's own sake. Where Tony could have been a mechanic who no one bothered to have an opinion about when his face appeared on the cover of a gossip magazine. Because Tony loves what he does, the fact he's married to his job isn't just because he has a shocking lack of game for someone as good looking as he is. Ever since he met him Tony has loved to build. Rhodey was one of the first people to ever meet Dum-E and he knows Tony still treats the thing like a pseudo-child. Not that it's strange with how much personality Dum-E has for a mechanical arm. And there is U, and Butterfingers too. Then Jarvis speaks for itself, the marvel that he is. Jarvis who loves Tony back like he or Pepper do. 

And Rhodey wants to see Tony have someone, a human someone, love Tony the way his machines do. 

"We'll think of something." It isn't as comforting as he wants it to be but Pepper never did appreciate anyone lying to her.

* * *

Growing up in the Stark household Howard had imparted upon Tony many lessons. None of them are particularly happy memories but they were useful, even today. So Tony knows how the boardroom behaves, how the board behaves. The straightness of his tie or the kept manner of his hair mean nothing in the face of what greets him when he opens the heavy door. 

The table is full of the rest of the board members. The shareholders are all gathered around and have clearly been waiting on his arrival. Those lessons years ago let Tony know he has just walked into an ambush. There are note surprised expressions to see him arriving last, or late. There is no disapproval for his sunglasses or the coffee in his hand. There is no shamed face among them to have been caught conspiring against him because there is no other reason to exclude him from a shareholders meeting. Even Pepper is sitting at one end of the table lips pursed and looking as carefully composed as a masterpiece. 

Tony knows this will end badly even as he takes the last open chair to Pepper's right.

"I know I left on time for this meeting because I had enough reminders." Pointedly Tony takes a sip from his paper cup. "But somehow I think no one told me for a reason."

Someone slides a copy of the morning's paper at him. It skids shy of him but Tony can already see the bold heading. Rather than comment he only takes another sip while his eyes trace over the words. 

"I'm sure you recall the last occasion we saw such a headline, Mr. Stark." 

Only years of practice keep Tony from going rigid in his seat at the reminder of what happened two years ago. Melody is doing my better now, she's on medication and has undergone therapy to help her. Clint is still around and waiting on him outside the boardroom playing angry birds on his cell phone last Tony saw. Still even asking your average citizen of New York they're bond to recall just what fiasco happened to years ago with Tony Stark and his stalker. 

"Hard to forget." Tony wants it to sound dry but it's difficult when the words don't even want to come out. He hasn't forgotten he dreams about it sometimes still.

"Gentlemen lets keep this civil." Obadiah pipes up and sets one of his hands heavily on the table in his seat across from Tony.

Tony can't help a grateful look at his godfather, who just nods back. 

Pepper is the one to reaches over and pulls the paper out of Tony's immediate vision. Now all Tony can see is a public interest story in smaller text instead of his own face grinning back at him all glam and no weight. After giving it a once over Pepper sets the newspaper top down, eyes drifting over the board members. "I'm sure you all recall this important document that grants freedom of the press." Light and polite as it sounds anyone who knows Pepper knows very well that she is reminding them their say has a definite limit. 

"Be that as it may our company also rides heavily among popular opinion since it was...decided our business plan needed an overhaul for the new century I recall was how you phrased it Mr. Stark." Oswald says. He's a crotchety old man, hair long white and combed over the bald patch on the top of his head. He's in a suit like the rest of them but his tie looks like it should be tight enough to cut off his air supply yet someone he's as longwinded as he ever is. "And with that comes the obligation of having to appeal to public opinion."

"The weapons business wasn't doing us that many favors with our potential client base and our old image." Tony had spent years dealing with people asking him questions about liability and the more personal ones about lost loved ones. He's never forgotten any of the nicknames the press gave him. Hate mail is not a foreign concept to Tony Stark and he wonders if he was the only one of them all who had to put up with it. 

Raymond clears his throat. He's a second generation on the board now, after his father though he is several years older than Tony happens to be. His hair is graying and not in the distinguished, attractive manner either. "Point is we are still establishing ourselves as a staple brand-name among consumers in your projects."

"Our only real competition is Apple thank you." Tony grumbles because he knows the ratings for Stark Phones against iPhones. He's made sure those numbers were in their favor with each update he created. 

Ray's smile is nothing kind, it has always had a sharp, unkind quality to it that made Tony think of something that lived in murky water with sharp teeth. "We can only sell so many phones and with a company our size with our overhead costs-"

"I know numbers." Tony interrupts even if it is bad practice he's been told (only by Pepper, not so much Obi). "It's not just phones. We have a line of apps for sale and we've only just opened up on that market on the size scale we have three months ago with the third release of Stark Phone. Not to mention tablets with new downloadable programming with a growing database of data options from movies to music to childhood development interactive programs. It's a wide market and we're hardly only doing business against Apple."

But Tony knows how large their company is. That they do business in over thirty countries with more factories than Tony actually knows the location of. 

"Not to mention we're the top running name in the green energy business. Just last year with the refunding of the Stark Expo we have new patents to pursue on group efforts on an international level with new promising names in development and programming. Let alone the machines that have been repurposed from old weapons designs to be more applicable in demolition and construction."

Obi is grinning because he's always backed Tony when he has the science down.

Oswald looks sour on the other hand. "Yes we are aware of our new markets and clients basis. As well as our costs. This is about...image rather than business plan." Somehow he sounds smug about the clarification.

A little thrown by that Tony casts as glance to Pepper who is frowning. The ominous feel to joining the seated table earlier returns, wind gone from his sails. If they're talking image then that paper wasn't just a cheap shot but the main point, Tony would be willing to bet on it. 

"Mr. Stark it's come to our attention that your time in the spotlight is different than from when we were the nation's top weapons manufacturer. It's not as simple as your moral compass. Now it's frankly personal." Raymond is leaning back in his seat, one hand on the table while the other is draped on the arm rest. "Surely you wouldn't want the company's image to suffer because of a similar backlash to what happened a few years ago. Nor would you would to endure that kind of campaign against you again yourself."

The way Pepper's eyes slide slowly shut yet her mouth remains closed, tells Tony all he needs to know about how she feels about this. She's going to help him put away at least a bottle of wine tonight. Tony has a moment of guilt that his friends and inevitably pulled into the drama that is is professional life, most of all Pepper who practically ran his life for too long with too little credit. 

"Point." Tony says, ignoring the way such a low, direct command from his mouth makes him feel like his father.

Not nearly as put off by the direction as he should be Raymond continues. "Why not make you a media darling. The public may be fickle but it's better you play to their interest than they play you as their interest, surely."

"Some good PR wouldn't hurt, I won't lie my boy." Obi of all people adds, clearly considering the idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Because Tony wants to know what kind of damage control is necessary at this point. And perhaps Tony is mildly worried just what is going to become of him in the next few years with the board getting these kinds of ideas about his life. For all the mind he has to give them in technological innovations or business plans, he isn't any more important to them than an average man's screwdriver - useful but ultimately replaceable. 

"Celebrity dating seems to be quite the route for positive attention." Ray says looking more like a shark by the moment.

Tony is speechless at the implication of that.

"You haven't been known to be...overly active in the field so you wouldn't need to worry about vilifying yourself. We would even increase our female patronage by a significant percent if you happen to create the right image for it. Think of it as a directed advertisement." 

Paper cup set on the table Tony can only look around at them all. There isn't any outraged faces (unless he counts Pepper's prim bland glance which means she is murderous). Worse yet, there are no objections to the idea of treating him like a living billboard. Surprise gives way to his anger and disgust at the idea. Tony's had to put up with massive public speculation about his romantic life before and it had been ugly. Hell, it had been one of the worst points of his life to be frank. Not to mention moments long past that Tony has no desire to recall, ever. Even from his friends he's had to handle blind dates and set-ups before. 

"You...want to pimp me out." It's not a question.

Oswald makes a face. "Don't be so crass."

"No you don't want me to phrase it in a way that makes you out to be unreasonable to ask." Tony is surprised at how angry he sounds when largely he feels numb. The surprise of it hasn't left him. 

The slight murmur around the table doesn't help him out of his foggy thoughts. 

"You want me to date someone, who knows who, to makes better sales margins. This behind the guise of giving our company a better image that if the 'plan' were available to the public it would be considered some kind of scandal. Or I don't know is this even legal?" He sounds perhaps a little hysterical at his question but Tony isn't about to sell himself for these people. 

Pepper still looks controlled in her seat but she's leaning toward the table now. "I think it makes the suggestion look ill advised." 

Tony can't help but to give her a grateful look. It's Obi who gives him disapproving look, however.

"Tony don't be so hasty. They might not have come from the right place or the right idea, but it doesn't sound all bad. Think about it." Obi says.

And Tony's stomach drops out on him because he doesn't know how Obi can be on their side of this argument. Obi who was there for the aftermath of Melody. 

"Not to pimp you out at you put it kiddo but maybe you should consider the idea of putting yourself out there. You're the age where a family would do you some good. I'm not saying you need to let us all help you plan a wedding but you should think about your future in the direction and not just what you can build for the next generation. You're great at what you do Tony but at the end of the day who do you have to share it with?" 

Loneliness is nothing new to Tony, it's been a constant companion all his life. He has moments he wants to share but never has anyone to share them with. 

Room surprisingly quiet around them Tony looks at the newspaper on the conference table. 

Tony's already on his feet and heading out the door when Obi says after him, not raising his voice in the slightest.

"Just think about it kiddo."

* * *

"I hear you have a particular problem on your hands." 

There is Nick Fury sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand. Despite not having seen the man in two years now Rhodey can't spot any real differences. The man's usual trench coat is draped over the back of his seat but the eye patch, as always, steals the show. A few people look up to hear Nick speaking, not able to ignore the particular elephant in the room. For a man that keeps secrets like breathing he is one to employ the use of plain sight too frequently.

Stepping up Rhodey sets his hand on the back of one of the empty chairs at Nick's table. "You are the one who called me here."

"Have a seat." 

If Rhodey had not seen for himself how the man had behind the scenes done what he could for Tony with the stalker incident he wouldn't have even come up to the table. But Rhodey isn't in the mood for games and subterfuge at the moment. "This better be good because I could be doing something to help Tony right now since you seem to know what is going on."

"Don't be in such a damn rush son." Nick takes a sip from his mug. "We're waiting on someone else before I can get to the details about this. And we both know that Tony isn't about to go anywhere right now that isn't in that tower."

It takes effort not to be angry but it helps that he doesn't have the energy to spare. "You have a good reason for this I hope."

"We have the same goal here Rhodes."

And that is enough to get Rhodey to settle in to wait. Tony is worth it, that is something he and Nick agree upon. Occasionally it surprises him just how much of a common link Tony can be between people. Despite his awkwardness and insecurities Tony has a wide range of associates and amiable connections, but a small circle of close friends. 

When the waitress comes Rhodey decides against more coffee, able to already feel a twitch coming on. Instead he just settles for a glass of iced tea despite the want of something stronger. It's been a stressful two days since the shareholder's meeting. Tony has been locked in his lab since and locked everyone out. JARVIS assures them that he will always act in Tony's best interest despite his wishes in some cases. But Rhodey can feel a guilt in his gut that he can't make things easier for Tony. It's an old ache that he remembered starting at MIT when Tony had been too young and too easy to talk into anything. In his eyes Tony is always going to be that dumb kid who needs them but they need right back. While Tony may not make his life easier he wouldn't want a life without him.

The sound of heels stepping up to the table brings him out of his thoughts to spot Pepper. She looks as weary as he feels but takes the seat beside him. Despite her low energy levels her makeup is clean and her dress of the day is immaculate. She's not wearing any jewelry which Rhodey knows by now means she is tired and they would give her away. 

"Now that we're all here I can get to the point." Nick doesn't beat around the bush, which is appreciated with patience at an all time low. "The board is going to try and force Tony's hand on his current lifestyle choices or lack thereof. Tony isn't too keen on being played. But sadly the board can and will play dirty."

Pepper looks like she's ready to remind Fury that her time costs as much as Tony's. Being reminded of the current status is a redundancy she has no need for.

Holding up a placating hand Nick continues. "I think you need to consider some alternatives before Tony gets it in his head that he has to suck it up and play along because that boy has all the self preservation of a Dodo. And we all know how well that worked out."

"We are not going that to Tony." Rhodey's tone is clear he will not be swayed otherwise. He's seen too many occasions where Tony has had to put up with people who would use him. But Pepper's hand on his arm keeps him from launching into further diatribe.

"You wouldn't have invited us here if you didn't have some ideas." Because Pepper knows enough about business to know you don't make a pitch without having your ducks in a row. Not when you want a deal to go through.

"As it just so happens I do." Mug set down with a soft tap Fury reaches over to the empty third seat and tosses several manila folders onto the table. "Tony Stark is hardly the first man to be in a bad spot about his romantic choices. There are options. My suggestion would be to get him some proper cover. I have a few names for you to look into to that effect." 

Rhodey is staring at Nick while Pepper is poking through one of the files. "You want Tony to get a beard?"

"I think it's an option you should discard too quickly."

Pepper is still reading and she hasn't told Fury clearly he's off base, so Rhodey thinks maybe they need the help after all. Each of the folders is thick, no doubt with some kind of credentials that pass Nick Fury's standards. If Nick wasn't the kind of man to justify his means once the damage was done Rhodey might be a little more receptive of the idea. Instead he's worried about what it will do to Tony's end when it's all over. 

"All of these profiles are of individuals who could handle Tony?" Pepper asks, but doesn't quite clarify what she means in that question.

Nick of all things chuckles for that. "Yes, I think they'll be up to the task. Particularly that last one there." Pointing to the tab peeking out from the bottom of the pile he nods his head. "But they'd all do. I don't so these things half-way Ms. Potts."

Rhodey is the one to reach for this file, pulling it free without creating a mess of paper. He has barely opened it when he can hear Nick standing, shrugging on his coat. His eyes just skim over the name as he hears Fury's chair legs scratch against the ground when he pushes it in. There is a little more shuffling and Rhodey looks over the top of the folder to see Nick tucking a bill under his now empty mug for the drinks.

"I'll be in touch if you need me." With that Nick Fury leaves them.

"Steven Rogers." Pepper says aloud.


End file.
